True Love For A Maniac
by zekesbabe
Summary: Who is the Spirit of Fire? Why did Zeke become evil?Find out if you read this...but please review!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love for a Maniac**

I walked by the lake. Another spirit wreaking havoc in the village I resided. It took me a long time to defeat this one. At merely ten years old I was already the strongest Shaman in my hometown. I was still too weak…it annoyed me because I want to be a legend. Known throughout the land as the saviour of the people! It had been my dream…it still will be! I smiled and continued forward until I reached the outskirts of my village. I walked down the paths until I reached my home, stopping before I entered.

I chuckled and smoothed my hair down, leaning over the fence. I watched a young girl, about eight or nine, cleaning the clothes for her handicapped mother. She had been the one I loved, before I'd even taken an interest in girls. She was beautiful. Smooth, fair skin. Rosy lips and cheeks. Bright dancing blue-green eyes. Middle length blonde hair. She was like me. Poor. Deprived of normal things a kid would have. We were peasant class. The only thing that was different…I was a shaman whereas she was human. I didn't care. I loved her. I don't think she knew…not then. Sure, we'd smiled, exchanged words…pleasantries…we were neighbours after all.

She looked up as I shivered. What can I say? It was cold! I smiled at her and she smiled back. Gods she had a lovely smile. It was one of those that could make everyone smile. I went into her yard and sat with her, helping her to clean the clothes, and chatted. As usual she was shy. She didn't know much about magic, furyoku or spirits but she did know that I was one and could communicate to the other world. For that she respected me. Was nervous around me but she was impressed. She asked me many things about my life. I answered everything she threw at me as she listened in fascination.

She was the only one who could get me to talk freely. Normally I was a quiet kid. A loner. I loved fire you see. No one dared go near me for fear of being burned. She knew this and while others avoided me…she stayed. She made me feel whole. She was the only friend I had. But I loved her. She was more than a friend to me.

When her mother died I was there for her. I was the shoulder for her to cry on. Her mother was the only one besides her who lived in the house. I kept with her. Made sure she was ok. If she were scared I'd be there. I spoke with her mother once or twice and channelled her through me. Though it was my body it was her mother holding her. It made me feel special though. The fact I could hug her. She helped me as I helped her.

Even when I set my home on fire. She comforted me. She let me stay with her. She helped convince the people not to exile me. She told them she had lit a fire in her yard that had spread. She got in trouble for that…and asked that I stay.

When I was fourteen I started learning how to master all points of the Unity Star. It was important that I learnt to counteract the attacks of my foes. She supported me, though she knew nothing of it and with her help, I eventually managed it. I was nineteen at the time, she was seventeen. I was over the moon. It meant I could control my powers completely. It was then that I was asked to defeat two monsters. I knew them as Shikigami. Both humans and Shaman could see these creatures. They were unlike any other demon. Until I had mastered the five points I could never have defeated them.

It was then I realised I could hear their thoughts. I was a telepath. I didn't mean to listen to them. It was something else I had to learn to control. I would have…I wanted to…but then I heard them.

"_He's so strong. We have to get rid of him."_

"_Who knows what he's done. He could have put a spell on us."_

"_We can't let him be around our women and children."_

"_He is a plague. He is here to kill us."_

I couldn't believe it. The people I had wanted to save…the people I had grown up with. They wanted me dead. They didn't trust me. It broke my heart. I wanted to be here…to protect them. But they wanted to turn me away…treat me like a fugitive. I went back to my 'home' and sat down. I rested my head in my hands. There was nothing I could do.

She came to me. She had been working in the vegetable patch ready for dinner. She didn't say anything. Just sat next to me and hugged me. We watched the fire I had made…the flames licking at the logs. I could feel my rage slipping away. The fire soothed me.

It was late when I woke up. I couldn't remember falling asleep. The first thing I smelt was burning. My eyes bolted open as I sat up quickly. My home…her home…our home…damnit it was on fire!

My brain wasn't connected to my head. All I could think about was where was she? I was calling her name but she wouldn't answer. For that moment I forgot all about being a Shaman. I forgot I could get rid of the fire in the blink of an eye. I forgot everything. All I could think about was saving her. I think it was a wooden beam, but something hit me on my back causing me to pass out.

I came to in the healing hut. The medicine woman was bent double over someone else. I assumed they got caught in the fire because I smelt the burning of hair. I stood up shakily, much to the protest of the healing woman. I moved to the door and glanced back. What I saw choked me…I was never the same after that. Tell me…how many people can see their true love burnt to the bones…dead…

It took me a long time to get over that. When I finally ventured out, thanks to the village woman for letting me stay, I travelled back down the streets to my…home… I walked down the street with many staring at me. From all sides I could hear them. They blamed me…

"_He lost his temper…he burnt it down!"_

"_We can't let him live…he killed her!"_

"_He could burn us all!"_

"_He must die!"_

It's all I could hear. I couldn't take it. I whipped round and suddenly fire burned around me. The next thing I knew the people were screaming and running away from a giant fire spirit behind me. The village woman pulled me aside and warned me to be careful. You see…I hadn't told anyone besides the woman…I put my love's spirit into a fireball. She became my guardian ghost. I can't let her be dead. I have to keep her. She has been a part of my life for so long. I had only just thought about giving her a spiritual life that morning. She would be the strongest spirit of them all. I would give her the power to absorb furyoku…she will be impossible to beat.

This isn't the end…this is only the beginning of my story…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Read and review to find out the rest!

Love Zekesbabe

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love for a Maniac**

I can't let her be dead. I have to keep her. She has been a part of my life for so long. I had only just thought about giving her a spiritual life that morning. She would be the strongest spirit of them all. I would give her the power to absorb furyoku…she will be impossible to beat.

This isn't the end…this is only the beginning of my story…

"Shaman Tournament?" I was sat on the bank of a green village. It had been merely three months since I had destroyed my old village. The village woman had realised my intent as I led her away for a…picnic. As I turned to 'fetch something' I can still hear our last words…

FLASHBACK 

"_I suppose it is necessary?"_

"_Yes. They will destroy me. They have murder in their hearts. It's all I can hear."_

"_You realise you will be tainted? You cannot kill and still be pure."_

"_I…understand…"_

"_Then you will also understand I will not be allowed to help you further? I will have failed in my attempts to aid you."_

"_It…sounds as if we are parting our ways."_

"_We are…as a healing woman I must cleanse myself of pain and suffering. That includes leaving those intent with murder."_

"_Then you should have left a long time ago."_

"_Yes. But I thought I saw some spark of hope in you."_

"_You misunderstand me. Those whom you have healed have been planning my downfall since the day I was found in my parents smouldering hut."_

"_I wish you luck in life youngling."_

END FLASHBACK 

"What is a Shaman Tournament?"

An old man sat smoking his pipe, a merry twinkle in his eye. I liked him. He was kind and friendly. A shaman as I, granted, but was respected well in his village. He paused a while before answering but I didn't care. I was fascinated. He was wise and firm and always had the most interesting tales to tell. "The Shaman Tournament is a tournament we enter in order to shape the world how we would like it. The winner receives great power in the shape of The King Of Spirits who immediately becomes the winners guardian ghost."

At this I bit my lip. "I cannot enter. I refuse to give up the Spirit Of Fire for another. Even if this new one will give me tremendous power."

"Calm down and let me finish youngling." My heart saddened. I hadn't heard that name since I had left… "You do not lose your guardian ghost. The King Of Spirits merely combines with your spirit." He continued, puffing his pipe. "All you do is gain more power to do right…or wrong…depending on your vision of the world. Bring back those you hold dear." He said meaningfully.

I got excited. It sounded almost too good to be true. I could right the murder I had committed and then be reunited with my old teacher. I looked down at the fire. I could be reunited with my love. "When does this start?" I asked holding my breath

"When the King Of Spirits decides. You will see a burning shooting star known as the Destiny Star. It will shoot over the sky." He paused, obviously seeing my delight because he added, "you will be wise to start your training soon. It can happen anytime and you do not get another chance."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The tournament occurs every five hundred years." Was his answer, which sank my heart.

And so…under his watch I began to train. Harder and harder. Soon I began to teach my teacher. Teach him things he never knew possible. I mastered the four natural elements and began to exceed. I soon found myself wondering…was there a way to control time? And that's when I learnt. While training one day I discovered an old tablet telling tales of a Shaman who once controlled time. It was in an ancient language so I spent many a moon poring over the tablet deciphering it.

Gradually I began to practice my findings. I remember it well. The night was young. I had fallen and failed miserably in my attempts to master time. My body was bruised…broken…abused by my lust for the power. Suddenly the world became bright. Day? No. As I gazed upwards my master came to me. "The Destiny Star has arrived youngling. The time is now" He said. Suddenly I understood the tablet. It's as if the burning destiny star was the candle that lit my mind. I had to kill. It would be my last murder…in order to gain control of time…to do with as I please.

"Master?"

"I knew it would come to this."

"How?"

"The markings on your tablet. I always knew what they meant."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are doing this for good. I won't live much longer and I would rather die for a worthy cause than lose the dignity of dying from old age."

The second hardest thing I could ever do. I lost two teachers in barely a year. I must be being punished. I have lost five people who meant so much to me. My parents…my one true love…my village healing woman…my first teacher…and now my second teacher who would rather die at his pupils hands than at the hands of time. As I summoned the Spirit Of Fire I closed my eyes. I could hear his mind scream in anguish though through my minds eye I could see him smile as his flesh was incinerated into ashes. Opening my eyes as a rush of wind blew I watched the ashes scatter themselves over the river he had spent the majority of his elderly life next to.

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

**Thanks for the review! You requested it…now you got it. Thanks!**

**TO:**

**EVERYONE ELSE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love for a Maniac**

The second hardest thing I could ever do. I lost two teachers in barely a year. I must be being punished. I have lost five people who meant so much to me. My parents…my one true love…my village healing woman…my first teacher…and now my second teacher who would rather die at his pupils hands than at the hands of time. As I summoned the Spirit Of Fire I closed my eyes. I could hear his mind scream in anguish though through my minds eye I could see him smile as his flesh was incinerated into ashes. Opening my eyes as a rush of wind blew I watched the ashes scatter themselves over the river he had spent the majority of his elderly life

I trekked over the hot desert sands. I had passed the preliminary round, but only just, the first two shaman were easy, weak and blinded by glory…it was almost sad the way they'd cried at their loss. I'd burned them. It was cruel and I hate myself for it, but it was the kindest thing I could do after destroying their hope. Beating two meant that I qualified for the second round, but formalities said I had to fight the third.

He was a psychic, everything I tried to do ended up in ruin. The only way to defeat him was to cut off his psychic connection, his ghost. I felt remorse for draining the soul of the ghost, it would never find peace, only be burned in hell for eternity, but it was its own fault for following a shaman. The risks are always there. The man gave up as soon as the Spirit of Fire swallowed his ghost. Pitiful, he wasn't even worthy of death, so I let him live, a constant reminder of the pain and humiliation he'd been forced to suffer.

A few days later and the only thing I had left to do, besides fight other shaman, was find my way to Dobi Village. A few others had crossed my path and tried to fight me, but they were no threat, so I eliminated them. Their power absorbed into my beloved. She was always with me, protecting me, keeping me safe.

It was night; it felt as though I had walked every inch of the desert. The temperature was far colder at night, a time I was relieved for my own fire abilities. I was about to give up, after all, there was no chance of me finding the village! I'd been searching for so long! I just dropped to the ground, my white cloak covering my body even as the smallest breath of wind whipped around me. I was only 26 years old, was this really to be my final resting place? I had gotten so lost in this sand trap. There was nothing here! A nudge at my side…my faithful and beautiful spirit…

My fist clenched grabbing a fist of sand. No. I vowed to become Shaman King. I had used my power to transform her…to keep her…if I gave up now then what would the point of that be? My healing woman, kind and gentle yet stupidly naïve. I was never going to see her again, I had accepted that. My teacher, strong and powerful in his own way had willingly sacrificed himself to keep me going, to help me unlock that final piece of the puzzle. My parents…I could barely remember them…but they were the first lives I had taken…the reason why I had been treated as an outcast. Tears burned in the back of my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Everything that had happened, that I'd sacrificed…it would only be worth it when I completed my goal. I remember getting to my feet, stroking the small flame that had never left my side and walking onwards.

My kindness in death had become legend, when I eventually reached Dobi Village, with an hour left to spare before the time limit, the shaman that had gathered before me avoided me. It was my village all over again. The fear of death had caused my own fellows to exile me. It was just I and my spirit. I could walk down the crowded street only to find it empty of inhabitants, both spirit and human.

Most shaman had split into teams, but I was too feared. I was only 26 years old, socially stunted and confused. I had never felt more vulnerable and alone. I couldn't bear to be near these people, their thoughts overwhelmed me. Fear, anger, pain and sadness…it brought back my own. The village appeared as a mirage, but once it appeared it seemed to expand. Hills and forests, lakes and a river. It was had to believe it was the same place I'd spent day after day hunting for!

One of these hills overlooked the lake and so I moved out of the inn room I'd been given. I didn't need anything to keep me warm in the desert night chill. I didn't need protection with a spirit that refused to leave my side. I learnt a lot about the stars in that time. Watched as new constellations were created…even naming a few of them myself.

Animals ran around my make shift campsite, wild yet tame. Rabbits that wouldn't survive the desert heat appeared from holes on the grassy hill. I had to wonder whether they were really here or if it was all in my mind. Every night I gathered wood, put it in a pile and lit it. Every night I sat staring at the fire until it burnt out. When that happened I lay back watching the stars. Away from anyone except the wildlife and my spirit…I had time to think. Time to meditate. Time to understand.

My mother…sweet and kind. My father, stern and jovial. They had been loved and liked in the village; the villagers hated me for taking their friends away. They saw me as a demon. My love, pure and innocent had gotten caught in the crossfire. They'd only wanted to kill me, she hadn't been their target. I killed them in retribution, cold blooded revenge. My healing woman…she hadn't wanted to leave me. She'd wanted to save me. But I didn't want to be saved.

I ran my fingers over the spirit nestled in my lap, cool as she slept. It would be a lie to say I'd never cried over what I'd done. It was by my own hand that I'd been left alone. Abandoned. But no one else wanted anything to do with a murderer…especially not a murderer who hadn't even got a reason for killing his victims.

We were supposed to be in teams for the second round but no one would come near me. In my first fight, I fought alone against a team of three. It didn't matter, they were weak and I easily defeated them. I could hear the thoughts all around me as I stood, not even short of breath, not a bead of sweat on my skin.

_Will he kill them?_

_He's cold and cruel!_

_He's a murderer!_

I wanted to scream at them! Demand to know what I had done so wrong! Did I ask to be made of fire? Did I ask to set my house alight killing my only family? My mother who had that day been out and fetched me some flowers because she knew how much I loved nature? Did I ask to be hated? Did I ask for my true love to be killed by people who I should have trusted? Did I ask to be consumed by revenge? Did I ask to have to kill time himself to reach my goal?

Their screams reached me before I'd left the stadium. They were weak, but they deserved to die honoured. I was only 26 years old…but my hands were stained by blood, the stench of death followed me in my wake. The screams forever etched into my memories, haunting me in my dreams. I was 26 years old and I was labelled death itself.

**TO:**

**Snozboz**

**Thanks for reviewing. Only 3 years between chapters!**

**Tala Is Shining**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Anyone reading:**

**Thank you for reading my story. I've been stuck in such a deep hole that I've struggled to even think of my stories. I'm going to try and finish all of them off. Thanks for supporting me by actually reading it. I may not know who you are, but you guys/gals really help.**


End file.
